paladins_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
History
In the late of the 20th century a group only known as the Scientists launched a nationwide research project called the Genetic Emergence Product (GEP). This project remained unidentified and unknown for decades. The Scientists goal was to create a perfect human race inspired by a group known as Occultists, a worship group that drew mysterious magic power supposedly from the gods. Their mental capacity is farther evolved than the normal humans. Each Occultist based on their faith has an ability specific to them, as well as the capability of hardening their skin. This was the model of a perfect human, but the Scientists needed test subjects. The first generation of 'Experiments' were kidnapped as children. Weighing the risk of continuous kidnappings, the Scientists put their research to use and created a generation of test tube children known as 'Faux Experiments'. From here on they not only continued testing on the children they had previously kidnapped, but they began developing artificial humans and experimenting on them as well. Years passed and the Scientists made astounding progress despite having to work in secrecy. Eventually all of the Experiments died off, leaving only Faux Experiments behind. This was of no concern to the Scientists however, because they were able by now to perfect production of these artificial humans. By the time the second generation was created there were many research chambers designed to alter DNA by infusing particle structure of elements into it. If succesful this would allow people to manipulate the basic elements, and eventually more complex ones. This was tested on many subjects, the first being the infamous X-23 . He, however, was considered a failure. The only subjects succesful in particle infusion came to be C-13, E-3.1, E-3.2, G-16 and I-7, along with few others. This race of elemental humans became known as Paladins. After the second generation the Scientists began attempting to replicate the Occultist's ability to harden their skin. They did this during their elemental infusions in order to allow all Paladins past the second generation an extra ability. The test did result in a rather fortunate mistake and instead of attaining the exact ability, they gained extraordinary regeneration abilities. In the fifteenth year of the GEP's testing a memorable event unfolded. For an unknown reason, X-23 was shot and killed by another prisoner. This started a mass panic, allerting the Scientists who didn't know how to respond to the situation. The prisoners faught amongst themselves enraged, and eventually everything settled itself. I-7, however, was a valuable friend of X-23's. As he lay dying, X-23 whispered his last words to I-7, requesting that he freeze his body using his ice abilities as a proper funeral by his best friend. Weeping icey tears, I-7 granted his request and the Scientists came to collect the block of ice that was X-23's final resting place. Ignoring I-7's plees to respect the body, the Scientists incinerated it as they did all other dead prisoners. The fifteenth year was also a very important year for C-13. In this year he became the first Paladin to also attain the status of Occultist. Throughout the entirety of the GEP's testing, he remained the only one able to handle both the powers of a Paladin and an Occultist, so the Scientists decided that until they could reproduce the result they would keep him safe and cease testing on him. Nine years later, the twentyfourth year, C-13 had greatly developed his powers. Meanwhile, to ensure that a situation similar to X-23's doesn't repeat, the Scientists developed advanced fighting technology to be handled by a group called Investigators. They were the wardens of the GEP facility. However, this technology would fail them. In the this year C-13 decided that with his practically perfected power he would lead a prison break. All of the Paladins faught against the Investigators to the death but in the end only five survived: C-13, E-3.1, E-3.2, G-16, and I-7. They escaped the grasps of the Scientists, who sent out Investigators that hunt them endlessly. The Paladins might have even been caught, but C-13 joined the Cult of Blood to provide a safehaven for everyone. They spent a year in the cult together before going their seperate ways to avoid being discovered. Five years have passed since then, and the Investigators will not rest until they capture these five Paladins, for they are the only survivors. They will use any means necessary to imprison them once more. Because of C-13's influence the Occultists have involved themselves as well. Many of them want to protect the Paladins, while others side with the Scientists and Investigators.